P802E MKS Base 1.5 with 2.8 TFT Marlin Firmware Configuration.h
Add this to THERMISTORTABLES.h #if ANY_THERMISTOR_IS(501) //100k ParCan thermistor (104GT-2) const short temptable_501[]2 PROGMEM = { //Adjust By Hally {1*OVERSAMPLENR, 713}, {14*OVERSAMPLENR, 300}, //top rating 300C {16*OVERSAMPLENR, 290}, {19*OVERSAMPLENR, 280}, {23*OVERSAMPLENR, 270}, {27*OVERSAMPLENR, 260}, {32*OVERSAMPLENR, 250}, {30*OVERSAMPLENR, 240}, {47*OVERSAMPLENR, 230}, {57*OVERSAMPLENR, 220}, {68*OVERSAMPLENR, 210}, {84*OVERSAMPLENR, 200}, {100*OVERSAMPLENR, 190}, {128*OVERSAMPLENR, 180}, {155*OVERSAMPLENR, 170}, {189*OVERSAMPLENR, 160}, {230*OVERSAMPLENR, 150}, {278*OVERSAMPLENR, 140}, {336*OVERSAMPLENR, 130}, {402*OVERSAMPLENR, 120}, {476*OVERSAMPLENR, 110}, {554*OVERSAMPLENR, 100}, {635*OVERSAMPLENR, 90}, {713*OVERSAMPLENR, 80}, {784*OVERSAMPLENR, 70}, {846*OVERSAMPLENR, 60}, {897*OVERSAMPLENR, 50}, {937*OVERSAMPLENR, 40}, {966*OVERSAMPLENR, 30}, {986*OVERSAMPLENR, 20}, {1000*OVERSAMPLENR, 10}, {1010*OVERSAMPLENR, 0} }; #endif For Osoyoo MKS Base 1.5 with TFT configuration.h #ifndef CONFIGURATION_H #define CONFIGURATION_H // This configurtion file contains the basic settings. // Advanced settings can be found in Configuration_adv.h // BASIC SETTINGS: select your board type, temperature sensor type, axis scaling, and endstop configuration //User specified version info of this build to display in etc terminal window during startup. //Implementation of an idea by Prof Braino to inform user that any changes made //to this build by the user have been successfully uploaded into firmware. #define STRING_VERSION_CONFIG_H __DATE__ " " __TIME__ // build date and time #define STRING_CONFIG_H_AUTHOR "(none, default config)" //Who made the changes. // SERIAL_PORT selects which serial port should be used for communication with the host. // This allows the connection of wireless adapters (for instance) to non-default port pins. // Serial port 0 is still used by the Arduino bootloader regardless of this setting. #define SERIAL_PORT 0 // This determines the communication speed of the printer #define BAUDRATE 250000 //#define BAUDRATE 115200 //// The following define selects which electronics board you have. Please choose the one that matches your setup // 10 = Gen7 custom (Alfons3 Version) "https://github.com/Alfons3/Generation_7_Electronics" // 11 = Gen7 v1.1, v1.2 = 11 // 12 = Gen7 v1.3 // 13 = Gen7 v1.4 // 3 = MEGA/RAMPS up to 1.2 = 3 // 33 = RAMPS 1.3 / 1.4 (Power outputs: Extruder, Bed, Fan) // 34 = RAMPS 1.3 / 1.4 (Power outputs: Extruder0, Extruder1, Bed) // 4 = Duemilanove w/ ATMega328P pin assignment // 5 = Gen6 // 51 = Gen6 deluxe // 6 = Sanguinololu < 1.2 // 62 = Sanguinololu 1.2 and above // 63 = Melzi // 64 = STB V1.1 // 7 = Ultimaker // 71 = Ultimaker (Older electronics. Pre 1.5.4. This is rare) // 8 = Teensylu // 80 = Rumba // 81 = Printrboard (AT90USB1286) // 82 = Brainwave (AT90USB646) // 9 = Gen3+ // 70 = Megatronics // 701= Megatronics v2.0 // 702= Minitronics v1.0 // 90 = Alpha OMCA board // 91 = Final OMCA board // 301 = Rambo #ifndef MOTHERBOARD #define MOTHERBOARD 33 #endif // This defines the number of extruders #define EXTRUDERS 1 //// The following define selects which power supply you have. Please choose the one that matches your setup // 1 = ATX // 2 = X-Box 360 203Watts (the blue wire connected to PS_ON and the red wire to VCC) #define POWER_SUPPLY 1 // // Thermal Settings // // //--NORMAL IS 4.7kohm PULLUP!-- 1kohm pullup can be used on hotend sensor, using correct resistor and table // //// Temperature sensor settings: // -2 is thermocouple with MAX6675 (only for sensor 0) // -1 is thermocouple with AD595 // 0 is not used // 1 is 100k thermistor - best choice for EPCOS 100k (4.7k pullup) // 2 is 200k thermistor - ATC Semitec 204GT-2 (4.7k pullup) // 3 is mendel-parts thermistor (4.7k pullup) // 4 is 10k thermistor !! do not use it for a hotend. It gives bad resolution at high temp. !! // 5 is 100K thermistor - ATC Semitec 104GT-2 (Used in ParCan) (4.7k pullup) // 6 is 100k EPCOS - Not as accurate as table 1 (created using a fluke thermocouple) (4.7k pullup) // 7 is 100k Honeywell thermistor 135-104LAG-J01 (4.7k pullup) // 8 is 100k 0603 SMD Vishay NTCS0603E3104FXT (4.7k pullup) // 9 is 100k GE Sensing AL03006-58.2K-97-G1 (4.7k pullup) // 10 is 100k RS thermistor 198-961 (4.7k pullup) // // 1k ohm pullup tables - This is not normal, you would have to have changed out your 4.7k for 1k // (but gives greater accuracy and more stable PID) // 51 is 100k thermistor - EPCOS (1k pullup) // 52 is 200k thermistor - ATC Semitec 204GT-2 (1k pullup) // 55 is 100k thermistor - ATC Semitec 104GT-2 (Used in ParCan) (1k pullup) #define TEMP_SENSOR_0 501 #define TEMP_SENSOR_1 0 #define TEMP_SENSOR_2 0 #define TEMP_SENSOR_BED 501 // Actual temperature must be close to target for this long before M109 returns success #define TEMP_RESIDENCY_TIME 10 // (seconds) #define TEMP_HYSTERESIS 3 // (degC) range of +/- temperatures considered "close" to the target one #define TEMP_WINDOW 1 // (degC) Window around target to start the recidency timer x degC early. // The minimal temperature defines the temperature below which the heater will not be enabled It is used // to check that the wiring to the thermistor is not broken. // Otherwise this would lead to the heater being powered on all the time. #define HEATER_0_MINTEMP 5 #define HEATER_1_MINTEMP 5 #define HEATER_2_MINTEMP 5 #define BED_MINTEMP 5 // When temperature exceeds max temp, your heater will be switched off. // This feature exists to protect your hotend from overheating accidentally, but *NOT* from thermistor short/failure! // You should use MINTEMP for thermistor short/failure protection. #define HEATER_0_MAXTEMP 275 #define HEATER_1_MAXTEMP 275 #define HEATER_2_MAXTEMP 275 #define BED_MAXTEMP 130 // If your bed has low resistance e.g. .6 ohm and throws the fuse you can duty cycle it to reduce the // average current. The value should be an integer and the heat bed will be turned on for 1 interval of // HEATER_BED_DUTY_CYCLE_DIVIDER intervals. //#define HEATER_BED_DUTY_CYCLE_DIVIDER 4 // PID settings: // Comment the following line to disable PID and enable bang-bang. #define PIDTEMP #define BANG_MAX 255 // limits current to nozzle while in bang-bang mode; 256=full current #define PID_MAX 255 // limits current to nozzle while PID is active (see PID_FUNCTIONAL_RANGE below); 256=full current #ifdef PIDTEMP //#define PID_DEBUG // Sends debug data to the serial port. //#define PID_OPENLOOP 1 // Puts PID in open loop. M104/M140 sets the output power from 0 to PID_MAX #define PID_FUNCTIONAL_RANGE 10 // If the temperature difference between the target temperature and the actual temperature // is more then PID_FUNCTIONAL_RANGE then the PID will be shut off and the heater will be set to min/max. #define PID_INTEGRAL_DRIVE_MAX 255 //limit for the integral term #define K1 0.95 //smoothing factor withing the PID #define PID_dT ((16.0 * 8.0)/(F_CPU / 64.0 / 256.0)) //sampling period of the temperature routine // If you are using a preconfigured hotend then you can use one of the value sets by uncommenting it // Ultimaker #define DEFAULT_Kp 22.2 #define DEFAULT_Ki 1.08 #define DEFAULT_Kd 114 // Makergear // #define DEFAULT_Kp 7.0 // #define DEFAULT_Ki 0.1 // #define DEFAULT_Kd 12 // Mendel Parts V9 on 12V // #define DEFAULT_Kp 63.0 // #define DEFAULT_Ki 2.25 // #define DEFAULT_Kd 440 #endif // PIDTEMP // Bed Temperature Control // Select PID or bang-bang with PIDTEMPBED. If bang-bang, BED_LIMIT_SWITCHING will enable hysteresis // // uncomment this to enable PID on the bed. It uses the same frequency PWM as the extruder. // If your PID_dT above is the default, and correct for your hardware/configuration, that means 7.689Hz, // which is fine for driving a square wave into a resistive load and does not significantly impact you FET heating. // This also works fine on a Fotek SSR-10DA Solid State Relay into a 250W heater. // If your configuration is significantly different than this and you don't understand the issues involved, you proabaly // shouldn't use bed PID until someone else verifies your hardware works. // If this is enabled, find your own PID constants below. //#define PIDTEMPBED // #define BED_LIMIT_SWITCHING // This sets the max power delived to the bed, and replaces the HEATER_BED_DUTY_CYCLE_DIVIDER option. // all forms of bed control obey this (PID, bang-bang, bang-bang with hysteresis) // setting this to anything other than 256 enables a form of PWM to the bed just like HEATER_BED_DUTY_CYCLE_DIVIDER did, // so you shouldn't use it unless you are OK with PWM on your bed. (see the comment on enabling PIDTEMPBED) #define MAX_BED_POWER 255 // limits duty cycle to bed; 256=full current #ifdef PIDTEMPBED //120v 250W silicone heater into 4mm borosilicate (MendelMax 1.5+) //from FOPDT model - kp=.39 Tp=405 Tdead=66, Tc set to 79.2, argressive factor of .15 (vs .1, 1, 10) #define DEFAULT_bedKp 10.00 #define DEFAULT_bedKi .023 #define DEFAULT_bedKd 305.4 //120v 250W silicone heater into 4mm borosilicate (MendelMax 1.5+) //from pidautotune // #define DEFAULT_bedKp 97.1 // #define DEFAULT_bedKi 1.41 // #define DEFAULT_bedKd 1675.16 // FIND YOUR OWN: "M303 E-1 C8 S90" to run autotune on the bed at 90 degreesC for 8 cycles. #endif // PIDTEMPBED //this prevents dangerous Extruder moves, i.e. if the temperature is under the limit //can be software-disabled for whatever purposes by #define PREVENT_DANGEROUS_EXTRUDE //if PREVENT_DANGEROUS_EXTRUDE is on, you can still disable (uncomment) very long bits of extrusion separately. #define PREVENT_LENGTHY_EXTRUDE #define EXTRUDE_MINTEMP 170 #define EXTRUDE_MAXLENGTH (X_MAX_LENGTH+Y_MAX_LENGTH) //prevent extrusion of very large distances. // // Mechanical Settings // // Uncomment the following line to enable CoreXY kinematics // #define COREXY // corse Endstop Settings #define ENDSTOPPULLUPS // Comment this out (using // at the start of the line) to disable the endstop pullup resistors #ifndef ENDSTOPPULLUPS // fine Enstop settings: Individual Pullups. will be ignord if ENDSTOPPULLUPS is defined // #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_XMAX // #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_YMAX // #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_ZMAX // #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_XMIN // #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_YMIN //#define ENDSTOPPULLUP_ZMIN #endif #ifdef ENDSTOPPULLUPS #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_XMAX #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_YMAX #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_ZMAX #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_XMIN #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_YMIN #define ENDSTOPPULLUP_ZMIN #endif //#define DISABLE_MIN_ENDSTOPS #define DISABLE_MAX_ENDSTOPS // The pullups are needed if you directly connect a mechanical endswitch between the signal and ground pins. const bool X_ENDSTOPS_INVERTING = true; // set to true to invert the logic of the endstops. const bool Y_ENDSTOPS_INVERTING = true; // set to true to invert the logic of the endstops. const bool Z_ENDSTOPS_INVERTING = true; // set to true to invert the logic of the endstops. // For Inverting Stepper Enable Pins (Active Low) use 0, Non Inverting (Active High) use 1 #define X_ENABLE_ON 0 #define Y_ENABLE_ON 0 #define Z_ENABLE_ON 0 #define E_ENABLE_ON 0 // For all extruders // Disables axis when it's not being used. #define DISABLE_X false #define DISABLE_Y false #define DISABLE_Z false #define DISABLE_E false // For all extruders #define INVERT_X_DIR false // for Mendel set to false, for Orca set to true #define INVERT_Y_DIR false // for Mendel set to true, for Orca set to false #define INVERT_Z_DIR true // for Mendel set to false, for Orca set to true #define INVERT_E0_DIR false // for direct drive extruder v9 set to true, for geared extruder set to false #define INVERT_E1_DIR false // for direct drive extruder v9 set to true, for geared extruder set to false #define INVERT_E2_DIR false // for direct drive extruder v9 set to true, for geared extruder set to false // ENDSTOP SETTINGS: // Sets direction of endstops when homing; 1=MAX, -1=MIN #define X_HOME_DIR -1 #define Y_HOME_DIR -1 #define Z_HOME_DIR -1 #define min_software_endstops true //If true, axis won't move to coordinates less than HOME_POS. #define max_software_endstops true //If true, axis won't move to coordinates greater than the defined lengths below. // Travel limits after homing #define X_MAX_POS 220 #define X_MIN_POS -45 #define Y_MAX_POS 220 #define Y_MIN_POS -5 #define Z_MAX_POS 230 #define Z_MIN_POS 0 #define X_MAX_LENGTH (X_MAX_POS - X_MIN_POS) #define Y_MAX_LENGTH (Y_MAX_POS - Y_MIN_POS) #define Z_MAX_LENGTH (Z_MAX_POS - Z_MIN_POS) // The position of the homing switches //#define MANUAL_HOME_POSITIONS // If defined, MANUAL_*_HOME_POS below will be used //#define BED_CENTER_AT_0_0 // If defined, the center of the bed is at (X=0, Y=0) //Manual homing switch locations: #define MANUAL_X_HOME_POS 0 #define MANUAL_Y_HOME_POS 0 #define MANUAL_Z_HOME_POS 0 //// MOVEMENT SETTINGS #define NUM_AXIS 4 // The axis order in all axis related arrays is X, Y, Z, E #define HOMING_FEEDRATE {100*60, 100*60, 2*60, 0} // set the homing speeds (mm/min) // default settings #define DEFAULT_AXIS_STEPS_PER_UNIT {100,100,400,90} #define DEFAULT_MAX_FEEDRATE {400, 400, 4, 50} // (mm/sec) #define DEFAULT_MAX_ACCELERATION {3000,3000,1000,5000} // X, Y, Z, E maximum start speed for accelerated moves. E default values are good for skeinforge 40+, for older versions raise them a lot. #define DEFAULT_ACCELERATION 1000 // X, Y, Z and E max acceleration in mm/s^2 for printing moves #define DEFAULT_RETRACT_ACCELERATION 3000 // X, Y, Z and E max acceleration in mm/s^2 for r retracts // Offset of the extruders (uncomment if using more than one and relying on firmware to position when changing). // The offset has to be X=0, Y=0 for the extruder 0 hotend (default extruder). // For the other hotends it is their distance from the extruder 0 hotend. // #define EXTRUDER_OFFSET_X {0.0, 20.00} // (in mm) for each extruder, offset of the hotend on the X axis // #define EXTRUDER_OFFSET_Y {0.0, 5.00} // (in mm) for each extruder, offset of the hotend on the Y axis // The speed change that does not require acceleration (i.e. the software might assume it can be done instanteneously) #define DEFAULT_XYJERK 20.0 // (mm/sec) #define DEFAULT_ZJERK 0.4 // (mm/sec) #define DEFAULT_EJERK 5.0 // (mm/sec) // // Additional Features // // EEPROM // the microcontroller can store settings in the EEPROM, e.g. max velocity... // M500 - stores paramters in EEPROM // M501 - reads parameters from EEPROM (if you need reset them after you changed them temporarily). // M502 - reverts to the default "factory settings". You still need to store them in EEPROM afterwards if you want to. //define this to enable eeprom support //#define EEPROM_SETTINGS //to disable EEPROM Serial responses and decrease program space by ~1700 byte: comment this out: // please keep turned on if you can. //#define EEPROM_CHITCHAT // Preheat Constants #define PLA_PREHEAT_HOTEND_TEMP 190 #define PLA_PREHEAT_HPB_TEMP 55 #define PLA_PREHEAT_FAN_SPEED 255 // Insert Value between 0 and 255 #define ABS_PREHEAT_HOTEND_TEMP 240 #define ABS_PREHEAT_HPB_TEMP 85 #define ABS_PREHEAT_FAN_SPEED 255 // Insert Value between 0 and 255 //LCD and SD support //#define ULTRA_LCD //general lcd support, also 16x2 //#define DOGLCD // Support for SPI LCD 128x64 (Controller ST7565R graphic Display Family) //#define SDSUPPORT // Enable SD Card Support in Hardware Console //#define SDSLOW // Use slower SD transfer mode (not normally needed - uncomment if you're getting volume init error) //#define ULTIMAKERCONTROLLER //as available from the ultimaker online store. //#define ULTIPANEL //the ultipanel as on thingiverse // The RepRapDiscount Smart Controller (white PCB) // http://reprap.org/wiki/RepRapDiscount_Smart_Controller //#define REPRAP_DISCOUNT_SMART_CONTROLLER // The GADGETS3D G3D LCD/SD Controller (blue PCB) // http://reprap.org/wiki/RAMPS_1.3/1.4_GADGETS3D_Shield_with_Panel //#define G3D_PANEL // The RepRapDiscount FULL GRAPHIC Smart Controller (quadratic white PCB) // http://reprap.org/wiki/RepRapDiscount_Full_Graphic_Smart_Controller // // > REMEMBER TO INSTALL U8glib to your ARDUINO library folder: http://code.google.com/p/u8glib/wiki/u8glib #define REPRAP_DISCOUNT_FULL_GRAPHIC_SMART_CONTROLLER // The RepRapWorld REPRAPWORLD_KEYPAD v1.1 // http://reprapworld.com/?products_details&products_id=202&cPath=1591_1626 //#define REPRAPWORLD_KEYPAD //#define REPRAPWORLD_KEYPAD_MOVE_STEP 10.0 // how much should be moved when a key is pressed, eg 10.0 means 10mm per click //automatic expansion #if defined (REPRAP_DISCOUNT_FULL_GRAPHIC_SMART_CONTROLLER) #define DOGLCD #define U8GLIB_ST7920 #define REPRAP_DISCOUNT_SMART_CONTROLLER #endif #if defined(ULTIMAKERCONTROLLER) || defined(REPRAP_DISCOUNT_SMART_CONTROLLER) || defined(G3D_PANEL) #define ULTIPANEL #define NEWPANEL #endif #if defined(REPRAPWORLD_KEYPAD) #define NEWPANEL #define ULTIPANEL #endif //I2C PANELS //#define LCD_I2C_SAINSMART_YWROBOT #ifdef LCD_I2C_SAINSMART_YWROBOT // This uses the LiquidCrystal_I2C library ( https://bitbucket.org/fmalpartida/new-liquidcrystal/wiki/Home ) // Make sure it is placed in the Arduino libraries directory. #define LCD_I2C_TYPE_PCF8575 #define LCD_I2C_ADDRESS 0x27 // I2C Address of the port expander #define NEWPANEL #define ULTIPANEL #endif // PANELOLU2 LCD with status LEDs, separate encoder and click inputs //#define LCD_I2C_PANELOLU2 #ifdef LCD_I2C_PANELOLU2 // This uses the LiquidTWI2 library v1.2.3 or later ( https://github.com/lincomatic/LiquidTWI2 ) // Make sure the LiquidTWI2 directory is placed in the Arduino or Sketchbook libraries subdirectory. // (v1.2.3 no longer requires you to define PANELOLU in the LiquidTWI2.h library header file) // Note: The PANELOLU2 encoder click input can either be directly connected to a pin // (if BTN_ENC defined to != -1) or read through I2C (when BTN_ENC -1). #define LCD_I2C_TYPE_MCP23017 #define LCD_I2C_ADDRESS 0x20 // I2C Address of the port expander #define LCD_USE_I2C_BUZZER //comment out to disable buzzer on LCD #define NEWPANEL #define ULTIPANEL #endif // Panucatt VIKI LCD with status LEDs, integrated click & L/R/U/P buttons, separate encoder inputs //#define LCD_I2C_VIKI #ifdef LCD_I2C_VIKI // This uses the LiquidTWI2 library v1.2.3 or later ( https://github.com/lincomatic/LiquidTWI2 ) // Make sure the LiquidTWI2 directory is placed in the Arduino or Sketchbook libraries subdirectory. // Note: The pause/stop/resume LCD button pin should be connected to the Arduino // BTN_ENC pin (or set BTN_ENC to -1 if not used) #define LCD_I2C_TYPE_MCP23017 #define LCD_I2C_ADDRESS 0x20 // I2C Address of the port expander #define LCD_USE_I2C_BUZZER //comment out to disable buzzer on LCD (requires LiquidTWI2 v1.2.3 or later) #define NEWPANEL #define ULTIPANEL #endif #ifdef ULTIPANEL // #define NEWPANEL //enable this if you have a click-encoder panel #define SDSUPPORT #define ULTRA_LCD #ifdef DOGLCD // Change number of lines to match the DOG graphic display #define LCD_WIDTH 20 #define LCD_HEIGHT 5 #else #define LCD_WIDTH 20 #define LCD_HEIGHT 4 #endif #else //no panel but just lcd #ifdef ULTRA_LCD #ifdef DOGLCD // Change number of lines to match the 128x64 graphics display #define LCD_WIDTH 20 #define LCD_HEIGHT 5 #else #define LCD_WIDTH 16 #define LCD_HEIGHT 2 #endif #endif #endif // Increase the FAN pwm frequency. Removes the PWM noise but increases heating in the FET/Arduino //#define FAST_PWM_FAN // M240 Triggers a camera by emulating a Canon RC-1 Remote // Data from: http://www.doc-diy.net/photo/rc-1_hacked/ // #define PHOTOGRAPH_PIN 23 // SF send wrong arc g-codes when using Arc Point as fillet procedure //#define SF_ARC_FIX // Support for the BariCUDA Paste Extruder. //#define BARICUDA /*********************************************************************\ * * R/C SERVO support * * Sponsored by TrinityLabs, Reworked by codexmas * **********************************************************************/ // Number of servos // // If you select a configuration below, this will receive a default value and does not need to be set manually // set it manually if you have more servos than extruders and wish to manually control some // leaving it undefined or defining as 0 will disable the servo subsystem // If unsure, leave commented / disabled // // #define NUM_SERVOS 3 #include "Configuration_adv.h" #include "thermistortables.h" #endif //__CONFIGURATION_H